brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Talk:Extremis Soldier
Name That first letter in the second word looks nothing like an "S". It looks to me like either an R or a K... 04:15, February 8, 2013 (UTC) *http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/notyetamovie/news/?a=73945 These guys seem to think it's soldier. So it may be that to avoid movie spoilers, like the Alien Foot Soldier and Alien General to avoid spoiling the reveal of the Chitauri. Djgourhan (talk) 04:20, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ** Yeah, that sounds likely. At least we'll find out for sure on Sunday :) 04:27, February 8, 2013 (UTC) *** Yeah he may be the redesigned version of Eric Savin( which i'm positive of) and Marvel is making Lego call him "Extremis Soldier" to avoid spoilers.Djgourhan (talk) 04:29, February 8, 2013 (UTC) It's Savin * http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/MarvelFreshman/news/?a=77964(beware it's in Spanish and Savin doesn't appear until they show the copters.) But i know what is going to be said, the hair is different and so is the outfit. Need i remind people of Hawkeye or Black Widow or countless other figs who are different from their final film appearances.I just know someone is gonna say it could be one of the nameless and unimportant pilots instead of one of the trinity villians of the movie.Djgourhan (talk) 16:26, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh and here is a Extremis featuette that shows Savin in a simliar outfit towards the end. http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/MarvelFreshman/news/?a=78104Djgourhan (talk) 17:06, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry, I'm in a bad mood, and i feel bad about my previous comment. So I apologize.Djgourhan (talk) 00:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Its not Savin, Savin is bald in the film. 11:57, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Not Savin It is not Savin Instead of starting an edit war over this, I would much rather discuss this matter calmly. The Extremis Soldier minifigure IS NOT Eric Savin. Eric Savin has an extremely close-shaved haircut that makes him look bald. The Extremis Soldier has thick dark wavy hair, and in no way resembles Savin's hair. Eric Savin never wore an outfit anything like the minifigure Extremis Soldier's! Some of the Extremis Soldiers battling Iron Man and Iron Patriot in the film's climax had outfits that resembled the minifigure Extremis soldier. Because of the major differences in appearance between Savin and the figure, they are obviously not the same person! The minifigure is simply supposed to represent a generic Extremis Soldier in the film. :Well, this is what Savin looks like in the Avengers Alliance Facebook game, he bears a lot of similarities to the figurehttp://sphotos-a.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-prn1/p480x480/941929_10151564443462290_825237263_n.png Well that pic as anyone can tell, not accurate to the film either, with long hair and a different outfit both similar to the figure we got, i say that this is Savin. Here's concept art, showing Savin(it's in the video briefly, leading the soldiers) and he looks exactly like the figurehttp://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/MarvelFreshman/news/?a=79135. Well with that evidence, it's clear that it is Savin.Djgourhan (talk) 23:51, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I understand that you think this is Savin, but you don't have enough evidence. The minifigure looks nothing like Savin did in the film. I'll admit, the figure does look fairly similar to Savin in the Avengers alliance Facebook game, but LEGO didn't base the Iron Man 3 sets off a Facebook game, they based it of the movie. Also the character is called THE EXTREMIS SOLDIER by LEGO, not Eric Savin. I understand the argument that LEGO called him this, to avoid spoilers, but really, how much is that spoiling? We find out very quickly in the movie that Eric Savin has the Extremis Virus in him, long before we discover that Aldrich Killian had it in him. Spider-Man 45 Concept art of Savin (far left) http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/MarvelFreshman/news/?a=79425 And the creators of the game had the EXACT SOURCE material Lego did. As for the naming, the Chitauri are called Aliens by Lego, when we find out their name in the first five minutes. Plus, Marvel tried to keep what happened to Savin under wraps for a long time, it was only revealed he had the Extremis a few weeks before the film came out, while Guy Pearce revealed Aldrich had the Extremis in him in an interview in February. In short, it's Savin. Djgourhan (talk) 21:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC)